Libertad: Ironía Roja
by EliACa
Summary: Jane y Lisbon luego de Strawberries and Cream, su primer encuentro y sus emociones al descubierto después de aquella última conversación al celular: "liberado de esa culpa y de las cadenas de su pasado, su mente sólo tenía cabida para ella".


**Disclaimer: **Es obvio que no es mío; mi genialidad no le da ni a los tobillos a la de Bruno Heller; por eso él es el dueño del Mentalista, mientras yo, sólo escribo fics xD

**Spoilers: **contiene información base de lo ocurrido en el capítulo final de la tercera temporada.

**A/N: **aquí, medio pasando el shock del final de temporada e intentando hacer algo productivo con tantas ideas que revolotean en mi mente luego de ver "Strawberries and Cream". Me parece que escribir historias especulando en todo lo que podrá pasar, es la reacción más normal y lógica de quienes matamos el tiempo escribiendo por estos lares; así que aquí les dejo mi particular visión, que aunque no creo que suceda, no dejo de soñar con esas cosas. Perdón, pero el romance y el Jisbon siempre me gana. Gracias de antemano por leerlo y sería genial leer sus comentarios, ideas y/o críticas constructivas al respecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Libertad: ironía roja<strong>

Hacía muchos años en que no disfrutaba de noches sin pesadillas siniestras, sin despertares azorados, sin el peso sobre sus hombros, a causa del repetido pensamiento de que el bastardo seguía respirando sobre la faz de la tierra; ahora simplemente no sentía nada, esa extraña sensación de vacío, ni pena pero tampoco gloria, "debe ser lo más parecido al purgatorio", pensó. Luego que le bajó la adrenalina por reventarle las entrañas a punta de balazos a su enemigo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, luego de los gritos fugaces de los cientos de espectadores, luego de ser esposado, trasladado, despojado de las pocas pertenencias que traía encima y encarcelado, y justo en el momento en que se recostó en el catre de la pequeña celda, su cuerpo dejo de temblar, salió del frenético trance y volvió a respirar.

Era irónico que en semejante situación, podía sentirse libre de los demonios de sus pasados, sentía que había saldado por fin la deuda para con su familia y aunque no era el más creyente, quería pensar que ellas por fin pudieron descansar tranquilamente en el lugar donde las almas deberían estar; optó por llamarle como todo el mundo le llama: Cielo. Entonces liberado de esa culpa y de las cadenas de su pasado, su mente sólo tenía cabida para ella, no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos; su voz jadeando al otro lado del teléfono se repetía sin cesar, como una especie de eco que lo tenía intranquilo; si, ella le había dicho que estaría bien y que se recuperaría, pero conociendo a Teresa Lisbon como la conocía, sabía que no le gustaba mostrar debilidad poniéndose en plan héroe, sobre todo cuando las cosas peores estaban. Fue una larga primera noche como asesino.

El día siguiente uso su derecho de una llamada; no se sorprendió cuando el celular de Lisbon repicaba sin respuestas. Sabía que estaría enojada con él y que no quería hablarle, no siguió insistiendo; decidió respetar su necesidad de mantenerse al margen, de salir de esa mezcla de sentimientos de rabia y dolor para así poder replantarse sus sentimientos hacia él. Llamó entonces a Cho; necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, también quería decirles que él estaba tranquilo y que no se preocuparan por lo que había hecho. Fue demasiado tarde, porque Cho y Rigsby ya iban en camino al centro penitenciario donde él se encontraba.

Les dijo que iría a juicio sin abogados, que se declararía culpable, pero que pelearía por la menor sentencia posible en años; que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y que ellos no debían sorprenderse, ya que siempre fue sincero con sus intenciones; se ofreció para ayudarles en los casos en lo que pudiese desde la cárcel; finalmente, comprobó sus sospechas sobre ella: cuando Lisbon se enteró de lo que él había hecho, no quiso tocar más el asunto y fue totalmente hermética respecto al tema, sin embargo, según los chicos, eran notables sus sentimientos de rabia e impotencia con todo lo sucedido.

Tres días después, Jane tenía una multitud de seguidores entre los reos, algunos que otros guardias agradecidos por ayudarles con sus traumas y fecha asignada para juicio la próxima semana.

Le sorprendió cuando le avisaron que alguien estaba allí para verle, aunque los chicos habían ido constantemente, la noche pronto se adueñaría de la ciudad; por lo que la hora de visitas desde rato había pasado. Su corazón se detuvo y resucitó en el preciso instante en que sus ojos la divisaron en la esquina de aquella sala vacía; llevaba su brazo izquierdo suspendido en un cabestrillo, su cabello lacio y suelto cubría parte de su rostro cabizbajo, aún así, pudo reconocer el atisbo de dureza que prevalecía en ella. Jane se acercó intentando contener la emoción por su presencia y fue hasta que quedaron frente a frente, cuando se miraron a los ojos.

- No creí que pudiese recibir visitas a esta hora –dijo Jane intentando suavizar la expresión de Lisbon-.

- De algo debe servir ser poli –respondió ella con seriedad-.

- Gracias por venir, en verdad necesitaba verte, saber cómo estás.

- Solo vine porque la rabia que tengo dentro no me deja estar tranquila y no es justo que la saque con otra persona que no sea contigo.

- Lisbon…

- No necesitas dar explicaciones, solo voy a decir lo que me he callado todos estos días –le interrumpió ella- y ya luego me iré para no volver.

Jane sintió la daga enterrarse en su corazón; no tanto por las palabras de Lisbon, sino por la fuerza e intensión que impregnaban las mismas; hablaba con determinación y no había ni un asomo de dudas en su decisión. Jane bajó la mirada mientras asentía con su cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Jane mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella, cambiando a propósito el tema- ¿Dónde te hirió? –Lisbon suspiró conociendo su estrategia por suavizar el tono de la conversación-.

- En la parte superior de mi pecho y debajo de la clavícula –dijo ella desviando su mirada-, el cabestrillo es para evitar que el peso de mi brazo lastime la herida.

- Maldito –exclamó Jane con rabia, mientras tocó por un momento el codo en el cabestrillo-, lo siento tanto.

- Es sólo una herida de guerra –dijo ella mientras se separaba de él, para sentarse en una silla cercana, Jane se sentó quedando frente a ella con los brazos apoyados en el borde de la mesa-.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho? –Le preguntó Lisbon-.

- Totalmente –le contesto mirándola directamente a los ojos-.

- ¿Y estás tranquilo contigo mismo luego de cometer homicidio?

- No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, dime ¿cómo tú puedes dormir luego de matar a unos cuantos delincuentes?

- No compares; es mi trabajo –respondió ella un tanto indignada- y sólo lo hago cuando no tengo más opciones.

- No tenía otra opción, él iba a huir; dijo que no cometería más crímenes y que desaparecería de la faz de la tierra, además tenía un arma, ¿qué querías?, que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras él jugaba con mis tormentos y se burlaba sínicamente –dijo él con fuerza en su tono de voz, producto de recordar su encuentro con John el Rojo-.

- No digas que sólo intentabas detenerlo, le pegaste tres tiros, eso fue tu venganza en el más puro estado –le respondió Lisbon con tono de amargura-.

- Siempre te lo dije, nunca te escondí mis intensiones.

- ¡Lo sé! –Gritó Lisbon con frustración mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala- ¿Por qué demonios armaste todo este asunto en un lugar tan público? Pudimos haberte ayudado, pudimos haber evitado esta situación.

Jane se levantó y se interpuso en su caminar, asegurándose de encontrarse con su mirada.

- No iba a hacer nada escondidas Lisbon, esa nunca fue mi intención y estoy dispuesto a asumir mis consecuencias.

- Pero has arruinado tu vida –dijo Lisbon con ojos de tristeza-.

- Eso no podía llamarse vida.

- Y encerrado en cuatro pareces ¿si lo es?

- Los muros no significan nada, si lo comparas con la paz que se siente, el por fin haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer, la libertad que te da el haber cumplido con una promesa.

Un silencio momentáneo se apoderó del lugar, mientras ellos se sostenían la mirada y controlaban sus emociones.

- Pueden caerte 20 años de prisión –le dijo Lisbon bajando su mirada-.

- Lo sé, intentaré defenderme para disminuir la sentencia lo más que pueda. Pero si tengo que pagar 20 años, los pagaré con gusto.

Lisbon odiaba el hecho de que Patrick Jane le doliese tanto, odiaba tener que luchar con las lágrimas amenazantes y con el sentimiento creciente que invadía su cuerpo y le hacían desvanecer; odiaba con toda su alma el sentir tanta tristeza por escucharlo hablar tan frío y tan sin arrepentimientos por lo que había hecho, era como si John el Rojo se hubiese llevado parte de su humanidad al infierno; pero a pesar de toda esa rabia e impotencia concentrada en ella, no podía dejar de quererle como le quiere.

- Eres un maldito egoísta –le dijo con los ojos brillosos, dándole la espalda y emprendiendo su camino hacia la salida- espero haya valido la pena.

- Lisbon espera –le dijo con desespero mientras se interponía en su camino y la detenía con ambas manos puestas en sus hombros-

- ¡Ah! –Se quejó suavemente al sentir el dolor en su herida-.

- Lo siento, perdóname –respondió Jane asustado, mientras bajaba sus manos y acariciaba suavemente los brazos de Lisbon-, solo escúchame un momento, por favor –le dijo con voz ronca-.

Lisbon suspiró profundamente, entrecerró por un momento sus ojos para luego mirarlo fijamente, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Permanecieron cerca, mientras él la tomaba por sus brazos.

- Sé qué solo he pensado en mí; sé lo que sucede entre nosotros…

- Jane… -quiso protestar pero Jane la acercó más a su cuerpo, quedando tan cerca que podían sentir las respiraciones entrecortadas del otro-.

- Escúchame. No ponemos negar ese sentimiento que ronda entre nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo; tú tienes razón, soy un maldito egoísta, por no haber puesto empeño en evitar que estas emociones se alimentaran y crecieran poco a poco; pero créeme cuando te digo, que fue ese sentimiento lo que me ayudó a no volverme loco del todo todos estos años. Sé que odias toda esta situación en la que nos he metido, el hecho de que me autocondenara a estos muros por no sé cuántos años, pero sabes que no hubiese podido ofrecerte nada en la situación en que me encontraba.

- ¡Claro, porque ahora puedes ofrecer mucho! –Le dijo con sarcasmo. Se separó un poco de él, mientras pasaba su mano libre por su frente-. Perdóname Jane, no tiene sentido que tome esta actitud; como lo has dicho, siempre fuiste sincero con tus intenciones; además,ya lo dije, no vine buscando tus explicaciones; solo quería desahogarme un poco y ya lo he hecho.

Se miraron con nostalgia; Lisbon respiró profundo antes de continuar.

- Te deseo mucha suerte en el juicio, espero que los cargos no sean tan severos. –Dicho eso, emprendió de nuevo su camino a la salida-.

- No te preocupes; no puede haber peor castigo, que el saber que me repudias por lo que hice.

Lisbon se detuvo en seco y volteó un poco para mirarlo.

- Créeme, lo he intentado, pero no he tenido éxito en mi propósito y tal vez, con el pasar del tiempo, algún día llegue a comprenderte.

Tocó la puerta, el guardia de seguridad abrió la misma y ella abandonó la sala sin mirar atrás; dejando a un Jane, con la terrible pena de saber que con tres balas apuntadas a una misma dirección, había destrozado tres corazones. Desde ese entonces, su única misión en la vida, sería reconstruir el de él y recuperar el de ella, pasando así de una irónica libertad a una que realmente sería plena estando a su lado.

_- Fin -_


End file.
